memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Story:Star Trek: Archer (novel)/Deployment/Prologue
The year is 2373 and the Federation is about to go to war with an alien faction known as the Dominion now with the Cardassian Union joining the Dominion in an alliance war seems to be over the horizon, Captain Benjamin Sisko comes up with a plan to mine the Bajoran wormhole to keep Dominion ships from heading to Cardassia. Forcing Gul Skrain Dukat to retake his former post with a large fleet of Dominion/Cardassian fleet while that is going on a combined fleet of Starfleet and Klingon ships making their way to Torros II to take out a Dominion outpost there this could lead to a long bloody war.... The USS Archer is in the fleet that is approaching the system, as the outpost's defense ships are forming up to defend the outpost against the oncoming fleet. On the bridge Ensign Marani looks at her console and then reports to Captain Ronston. Captain Admiral Nelson is signaling us to begin the attack Ensign Marani says as she looks at Captain Ronston. Captain Ronston sits in her chair and gives Ensign Erikson an order. Come to course 213 mark 8, T'Ryssa fire quantum torpedoes Captain Ronston says as she looks at Ensign Erikson and then at Lieutenant Chen. Both officers comply with their orders. The Archer flies through the battle firing her phasers and quantum torpedoes, as Jem'Hadar fighters move in on the Intrepid-class starship firing at her hitting their dorsal shields. On the bridge Chen looks at her console. Shields are holding it looks like the upgrades are working Lieutenant Chen says as she looks at her console and then at Captain Ronston. Commander Mason looks at her. The boys at the Utopia Planitia Shipyards know what their doing now Commander Mason says as he looks at her. She smiles. The crew hangs onto their consoles as the ship takes several hits from the attacking ships Captain Ronston turns to Lieutenant Junior Grade Chen. Chen return fire aft torpedoes Captain Ronston says as she looks at her. Lieutenant Junior Grade Chen inputs several commands into the tactical console and presses the firing button as a shower of sparks erupts from the ceiling and MSD, when Ensign Marani looks at her console then at Captain Ronston. Captain Admiral Nelson has given us the go ahead to destroy the shipyard and outpost Ensign Marani says as she looks at her console then at Captain Ronston. She turns to Ensign Erikson. Peter take us there full impulse speed Captain Ronston says as she goes to her chair. The Archer flies towards the outpost and starts firing the phasers and quantum torpedoes and the Archer speeds from the outpost as it blows up into a thousand pieces. On the bridge the senior staff and crew celebrate their win when Marani looks at her console. INCOMING! Ensign Marani says as she looks at her console and looks at Captain Ronston. A single Jem'hadar fighter runs into the port side of the bridge module and a large explosion erupts from where the fighter rammed the Helena, on the bridge sparks erupt from the ceiling as support beam and debris from the ceiling falls to the deck.